Triple Your Fun
by Stubbi the Humble Chimneysweep
Summary: Warnings: Yaoi, treeway, mmm, oral, anal, twincest. ItachiXOCXOC.


**Triple Your Fun**

**KaytehKichiTheSexallicious**

**Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time ever, I am very proud to introduce my first three-way! Evil cackle ItaNekoEmo. Incest. Quote of the day; "Grasshoppah have little sense, but big mouth," as I find myself watrching an ancient Pokémon episode. And there's a hippie playing the Pokéflute. Wow. I own nothing, by the way. Oh, and Shawn, Savanna is not a fatty, Snorlax is. :P Oh, and, for the sake of KidManga; This. Is. Yaoi. And my nose hurts! One of my first stories **_**not**_** written in someone's point on view, also! Ooh, we have a SasuOc referance here, too.**

---

"Mmm, Emo-kun, that was _amazing_." Itachi sighed breathlessly, sitting up and giving Emo a quick pat on the head. Emo shrugged, whiping his mouth on the back of his hand. It was obvious what they had just been doing. Itachi reached over to his right, fumbling with a small, paper package.

Itachi is one of those people who always lights up a smoke after sex. It's also a little-known fact that Itachi only smokes after sex, or if he's really stressed out. He also doesn't get anxious over anything normal, like making an important speech, or before a do-or-die math test you know you're gonna flunk, 'cause you didn't study. He only gets worked up when he's emotionally unstable, like when there's something up between him and Neko. He doesn't very often have meltdowns or hissy-fits, so he smokes instead.

Or he drinks. But, then again, he's absolutely merciless, insane, murderous, and usually easily aroused when he's drunk. From Emo's point of view, that's _fabulous_. So easy to take advantage of. His pants are usually open and welcoming. Not literally, of course.

After having just recieved a session of great oral sex, Itachi puffed on his cigarette thoughtfully.

"Hey, can I have a cigarette, too?" Emo asked, eyeing the stick hopefully.

"No." Was Itachi's firm reply.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?" Emo protested.

"You're too young."

"You're only eighteen!" Emo argued. "Still a year too young for it to be legal!"

"You're still too young." Itachi replied, smoke drifting out with every syllable he spoke. "I've been smoking since I was fourteen. It's my own fault I started. I shouldn't have. I regret starting, and I don't want you getting messed up in that shit. You could never pass off as nineteen, so you'll have to find someone who'll sell to minors. The kind of people who do that are in for the money and nothing else. They are filthy scoundrels, who'll sell anything to anyone, and the people who buy from them are just as bad. Even admitting to knowing those kinds of people can land you in big trouble, and mess up your record."

"This coming from the man who killed his family when he was thirteen." Emo taunted.

"Teasing me isn't going to help your case, Emo-kun." Itachi reminded him, placing a finger over his lips, as Emo prepared a swift comeback. "I said no. Don't pursue it. I don't want you to ruin your life, and I don't want to be the one to start you, and put you in that kind of danger. I care about you, Emo-kun."

Emo snorted. "You don't care about me. You care about Nee-chan."

Itachi sighed. "I care about both of you."

"You'll have to choose one of us, one day." Emo reminded him.

Itachi looked down, eyeing the embers at the end of his almost-spent cigarette thoughtfully. "And a sad day that will be. Please don't remind me of these happenings, Emo-kun. I'll decide, when the time comes."

---

Just outside that very room, Neko stood in an awkward silence. He had followed Itachi here today. To Emo's house, then to Emo's bedroom. Emo and Itachi were both very wrong, in assuming that Neko was clueless as to where Itachi had been going, once a week. Neko had known from the very first time it happened, Itachi disappeared suddenly, and Neko followed him and Emo to a hotel, where they checked in. He left them there, tearily racing back home, sobbing quietly. Itachi didn't return until the next day.

At first, Neko had been completely enraged and depressed that his boyfriend was sleeping with his brother. As this continued to happen, however, the cat-boy grew curious. Did they have full-blown anal sex? Or was it just oral? Itachi was too persistent to be satisfied by just being touched, so there was little chance that they only touched eachother. Neko found himself putting so much thought into this, that he had to investigate. He had to witness one of their meetings together.

Even as he was now, standing outside the door, peering in through the crack, listening, a layer of wood the only thing seperated him and the scene before him. The combination of listening to the sounds made and watching what little he could see was starting to make him feel hot, heavy, and aroused.

The door was suddenly thrown open. Neko cringed at the new light, having been lurking in darkness just moments prior. Itachi stood over him, smirking. He lacked a shirt, and still had the cigarette in his mouth. His jeans appeared to have been fastened with haste, the belt wasn't done up, and the zipper was only halfway up. He had obviously known of Neko's presense, the entire time.

"You like the show?" He asked softly. Neko made no reply, staring anywhere but Itachi. Itachi forced Neko's chin up, and Neko was met, not with the glaring, angry eyes of a killer, but soft, crimson eyes he hadn't seen Itachi wear very often. Itachi beckoned Neko into the room, where he and Emo had been partaking in their "activities." Emo sat on the edge of the bed, clothed in nothing but his boxers, his clothes laying on the floor in forgotten oblivion. Emo traced his eyes over Neko, his glasses set aside on the same table as Itachi's cigarettes were. Neko eyed Emo, blushing furiously, upon noticing the prominent bulge in his twin's boxers.

"You can sit down, Neko-kun." Itachi informed him, taking steps towards the nervous cat-boy. The boy's lips were caught up in a fiery kiss, as if for some form of ecouragement, then he was seated on the egde of the matress, next to his brother, who winked at him, licking his lips.

"Neko-kun, Emo-kun, I have a proposition for you. This may or may not sound odd, disgusting, sickening, and-or wrong to either of you, but would you consider completely trashing any and all shreds of moral inhibition that remains within you, and having a three-way with me?"

The twins looked at Itachi, then eachother, then Itachi again. One was bold and michevious, and the other was unsure, confused, and a little scared. The frightened kitten spoke first.

"But ... 'Tachi-sama, I've never done this kind of thing before. What if I mess it u-" To Neko's surprise, he was silenced by a kiss from his brother. It was reserved, sweet, and nice. Emo drew back, placing another chaste kiss on his brother's lips. Emo gazed deep into Neko's eyes, met with the startling blue irises the twins share.

"Nee-chan," began Emo, toying with his brother's hair tenderly. "this is sex. From what Itachi's told me, that's something you're good at."

"But ..." Neko muttered hesitantly. "this is with you. My brother. I'll never see or think of you the same way ever, ever, again. And are you two sure that neither you will think of me as that filty slut, who'll sleep with his own brother?"

Itachi put out his cigarette in the ashtray, and kneeled on the bed, embracing Neko from behind. Neko figuratively melted into the taller boy's arms.

"I'd never think of you that way." Itachi breathed, kissing Neko's neck.

Emo laughed. "I'd be just as bad!"

Neko bit his lip, undecisive, then leaned forward to kiss Itachi. "Be gentle." he whispered, moving to kiss Emo, as well.

"I wouldn't dream of ever hurting you, Neko-kun."

Neko smiled, before being swiftly pushed down on the bed by Emo, who was furiously kissing him, while Itachi busied himself with stripping off Neko's shirt. Emo moved his body over, posed on his hands and knees, kissing his twin passionately, while Itachi's mouth was glued to Neko's neck. Itachi's lips wandered down Neko's chest, during which Neko's own flesh and blood delved into the far reaches of his mouth, prodding and exploring the somewhat forbidden territory. This was a usual thing for Itachi, who knew exactly how both Neko and Emo liked it, and what felt pretty damn good, as opposed to what felt absolutely fucking mind-numbing. This was nifty knowledge to possess, as he was now expected to pleasure both cat boys. This was gonna be fun.

Neko gave a squeak into Emo's mouth, as Itachi left a very red hickey on his hip. Neko's pants were uncomfortably tight as he surrendered to the new feelings coursing through his system. Feelings that one person alone could never give. He figuratively could've gotten _high_, just from the pleasure, overwhelming him slowly. And things were just getting started.

Neko relaxed, beginning to trust his lover and his brother. He had trusted both of them before, hell, these were two people who he'd trust his life to, with no hesitation whatsoever. But this was a whole new different kind of trust. It's an undescribable thing. It's incredible.

Neko gave a startled yelp, as Itachi's naughty hand crawled down his pants, and began rubbing down Neko's growing desire, as gently as he could.

"'T-tachi-sama ..." Neko groaned, his mind centering on one, and only one thing, Itachi's teasing hand, and the pleasure it brought.

Neko suddenly sat up, fisting his hands in the sheets and kissing Itachi, devouring his mouth, wanting to taste more and more and more, feeling incredibly greedy.

Without warning, Itachi pulled away, and the tingly feelings were gone. The heat was gone. The sweet taste of Itachi was ... gone. Neko gave a confused, disappointed whimper.

Emo arched his back, as Itachi climbed up his body, making a point to rub his torso against Emo's groin as he went. He kissed Emo's neck, leaving a hickey and nipping and licking at it with his skilled tongue. Emo released a long, shuddery moan, calling out Itachi's name, his voice dripping with desire.

Neko felt an instant pang of jealousy. Itachi had abandoned him for Emo?! Neko half felt like crying, and half felt like beating the shit out of something, before he felt a mouth on his neck. He jumped slightly, feeling victorious and relieved that Itachi had returned to pay some attention to him. But when he looked down, prepared to praise the sexy red-eyed ninja with a moan, he registered that it was Emo who was sucking on his neck. It felt good, but different. Itachi, unlike Emo, seems to always kiss and lick Neko's stomach, and Emo bit his neck and shoulders a lot. His bites aren't gentle, either. They were sharp and painful, and sometimes drew blood. But it still felt nice anyways, even if completely different from Itachi's style.

"Neko-kun," Neko heard Itachi whisper, between kissing Neko's jaw, while Emo bit and lapped at his collarbone. "I saw your face when I kissed Emo-kun. This is a three-way, you have to share me, I have to share you. Do you still wanna do this?"

Neko nodded, kissing Itachi again. Neko then thought about what Itachi had said, and suddenly felt guilty, evil, and terrible.

Neko felt his pants being unbuttoned. Again, when he looked down, he had expected to see his boyfriend gently extracting him from his jeans, and was a little surprised when he saw his twin stroking him through his boxers. Neko couldn't hold back the moan of appreciation, as it rasped from his throat.

Emo smirked, pulling off his brother's pants fully, tugging Neko boxers down. Neko hissed at the sudden cool air as it seemed to surround him. It was cold enough to be more than a little uncomfortable. He gasped, freezing in time completely, ceasing any movement whatsoever, as his brother ran his hot, sensual tongue along Neko's cock. Neko couldn't have easily come up with a better way to warm himself up, other than having Itachi deep-throat him. But Itachi didn't do that very often, because he disliked having cock driven so far down his throat, that he gagged, or often ended up choking.

Meanwhile, Neko thought the pressure to the back of his throat felt fucking awesome, so you can imagine that, on various occasions, Neko was the one giving head. And that was fine with him. Just watching Itachi writhing, and listening to him moan was enough to make him hard.

Hell, listening to Uchiha Itachi moan was enough to make _any_ self-respecting gay or bisexual man aroused.

His thoughts were thrown to the wind, shivering while his pulsing erection was sucked-on gently by his brother's talented lips. He felt his twin's teeth softly against his underside, on occasion, and the super-sensitive flesh seemingly _burned_. Emo's searing tongue danced around the tip, and nips, sucks, and kisses were placed along the cat-boy's cock. Neko fell down on the bed, his brother on his hands and knees, head between Neko's legs, pleasuring him in the most mind-blowing way imaginable.

It wasn't until Neko felt vibrations running up his aching shaft, that he realized that Itachi had slyly slid between Emo's thighs, sucking and biting at the pale, tender flesh.

Emo was obviously enjoying these actions, and Neko mentally thanked his boyfriend, as Emo's throat continued to vibrate, instensifying the feelings flooding Neko's system.

The usually bespectacled cat-boy gave yet another moan as Itachi kissed around his hips, purposely avoiding the most intruiging part of the boy, which was still covered by a flimsy layer of cloth. Emo moaned again, the similtaneous pleasure causing Neko to have his release, his seed dripping down Emo's chin. Emo drew back, giving a hearty gulp as he swallowed the strangely bittersweet mouthful.

Once Neko's breathing had steadied, he cast his gaze towards Itachi and Emo. Emo was trembling, his hands and knees threatening to give way any second, as he heaved his breaths. Itachi was laying on his back, between Emo's knees on the matress, his neck stretched, as he devoured Emo's cock. Emo's, hips, stomach, and thighs were decorated with hickeys and bites. Itachi swallowed him hungrily. Neko gave a moan. Just watching was enough to make him hard again.

Itachi's gorgeous red eyes snapped up. There was Neko, staring, panting, and moaning. Becoming aroused with just the sight before him. Itachi continued to think, swiping his tongue over the tip of Emo's swollen member a few more times, before dwindling back down to nipping at the shaft. He slid Emo's pulsing erection into his mouth again, sucking mercilessly at the mouthful of cock he was currently occupied with. It didn't take long before Emo came, hard in Itachi's mouth. Itachi swallowed all of it, bringing his head up once more to lick Emo clean of any remaining stray semen.

Itachi reached over Emo, beside the bed, until his fingers closed around the farmiliar tube. Emo noticed Itachi's movement, and obediently nodded, rolling over flat on his stomach. Itachi crawled onto Emo's legs, leaning forward and sliding his tongue into Emo's entrance.

Emo gave a slight jump as Itachi tongue-fucked him. The awkward feeling of having something slick up his ass took over Emo's senses. Emo shivered. He easily admitted that it was less painful when Itachi properly rimmed and prepped him. After all, Sasuke usually only lubed himself, then cut straight to the fucking. It felt better, no, _amazing_, after awhile, but it started out uncomfortable and painful. The only thing about it, was the fact that it sure as hell felt weird, having another guy's tongue up your ass, that's for sure.

Itachi pulled back, having successfully rimmed Emo to his satisfation. He leaned over Emo, popping three fingers into Neko's mouth. Neko sucked on Itachi's fingers, occasionally employing a trick the he knew Itachi enjoyed; he gently pulled Itachi's fingers out of his mouth, by the wrist,and proceeded in running his tongue up and down each of them, sucking on the tip of each finger, before bringing them back into his mouth again. He smirked when he noticed Itachi's pupils following every move his tongue made. Itachi removed his fingers from Neko's mouth, leaning up Emo's body, kissing Emo's shoulder gently as the first digit entered him. Emo gave a squeak, shifting uncomfortably. Itachi waited for a sign, still kissing Emo's shoulder and the back of his neck in a gesture of affection, trying to soothe the distraut boy. Emo gave a nod, and the second finger followed the first. Itachi made scissoring motions with his fingers, stretching and loosening Emo, so it was a little less painful for him. When Emo nodded again, a raw cry rasped from his throat. It was obvious that Itachi had just brushed "that special spot," the prostate. Itachi smirked, like so many other times, he had found it. He continued to stretch and prepare Emo, before the boy gave a low growl.

"Make me, Itachi." He moaned. Itachi just nodded, moving over towards Neko. He kissed the boy, encouraging him. Neko fumbled with the fastenings to Itachi's jeans. Once they were undone, he began to slowly slide them down Itachi's hips smoothly, teasing himself. After stripping off Itachi's jeans, Neko decided to entertain himself. He licked Itachi's chest hungrily, sucking one of his nipples with all the strength he could muster, earning all kinds of gasps, moans, and panted versions of his name. Itachi's nipples were soon abandoned for what was concealed in Itachi's boxers. Neko easily noticed the sizable bulge. He ran his tongue along and under the elastic of the boxers, coaxing a long, drawn out, "Aaaahh ..." from the man under him. Neko smirked wickedly, running his tongue firmly over Itachi's clothed cock, dragging down his boxers in one smooth, fluent motion. Neko placed kisses all along Itachi's erection, finishing with a kiss to the tip. Itachi had been panting and moaning loudly until Neko ceased his ministrations. Itachi kissed Neko on the tip of his nose, a sort of farewell or in thanks, returning to Emo again.

Emo had been watching Itachi and Neko over his shoulder, feeling himself get hard into the matress. He was relieved when Itachi returned, watching with interest as Itachi deposited the right amount of lube into his palm, replacing the tube onto the table where Emo's glasses and Itachi's cigarettes reside. He rubbed his hands together, then spread it evenly over his arousal, letting out a weak moan as he did so.

He cast a glance to Neko, who was watching, and seemed a little bored. Itachi remedied that, pulling Emo off the matress. Emo was about to ask what Itachi was doing, when he let out a raw cry of surprise, as Itachi sat back, pulling Emo down onto his lap, easing Emo down on his erection. He and Emo had never down this before, and neither had he and Neko. This positioning left Emo's cock free for Neko to do with what he will.

"So fucking .. ahh- tight ..." Itachi moaned, shuddering.

Neko saw the oppourtunity, and mentally thanked Itachi again. He micheviously smirked at Emo, before suddenly swallowing Emo's cock whole. Emo cried out, arching his back, and thrusting lightly into Neko's mouth. Itachi tipped his head back, moaning as Emo unknowingly bounced around in his lap. Itachi lifted his hips up to meet Emo's bouncing, and they soon created a rhythm. Neko continued orally pleasuring Emo, while Emo got fucked by Itachi. Neko found himself getting painfully stiff, and soon heard his own moans mixing with the sounds of the other two.

Emo easily noticed Neko's moaning, and groped Neko's cock unsteadily, pumping him in time with the thrusts dealt by Itachi. Neko continued sucking off Emo, as enthusiastically as a kid with a popsicle, and it wasn't long before there was a sharp intake of breath, and Emo ejaculated into Neko's mouth, who choked slightly, but still swallowed what he could.

Neko felt close to his peak, as well. Emo increased the speed and roughness of his pumping, and Neko came soon afterwards, his cum dripping down Emo's hand, onto his pale thigh, and staining the sheets.

Itachi continued shamelessly fucking Emo, feeling the incredible sensation of orgasm washing over him, as Emo's muscles tightened around his cock. He called the twins' names as he emptied himself deep inside Emo.

Emo rolled off of Itachi, and the three boys panted heavily. Itachi made the first move, sitting up, leaning over Emo, retrieving his smokes, lighter, and ashtray. He lit up, puffed out a few mouthfuls of smoke, then spoke.

"As good as you thought it would be?"

Emo sighed. "Better."

Neko nodded, agreeing. He gave a yawn, worming his way under Itachi's left arm, one hand tracing patterns in the sweat clinging to Itachi's chest, the other entwined in his beautiful, long hair, his cheek pressed against the older boy's collarbone.

Emo was in a similar position on Itachi's other side, except he appeared to be asleep. Itachi thoughtfully smoked his cigarette, then moved to pull a large blanket over the three of them.

"I love you." he muttered.

Neko looked up. "What?"

Itachi took another drag from his smoke, exhaling the thin, grayish smoke, before speaking. "I love you, Neko-kun."

Neko was about to reply, when there came an indignant grumble from Itachi's other side. Itachi smiled, placing his free hand on Emo's head, toying with his his hair. "Love you too, Emo-kun."

Emo muttered something that either could have been 'Damn right you do,' or 'Spam nights with a shoe,' before he added "I love you too." at the end.

Neko's eyelids fluttered shut. He snuggled closer to Itachi, pulling the blanket up to his chin. "I love you too, 'Tachi-sama."

Itachi leaned down, and kissed Neko's forehead, and Neko closed his eyes, finally dozing off.

Itachi sat there, deep in thought, while the twins on either side of him slept soundly. He puffed on his cigarette until it was burnt out, sighed, and crushed the spent cigarette butt into the ashtray, before setting it, the package, and the lighter back on the table. He soon fell asleep, with his lovers on either side of him.

**The end.**

**Yo. O It's 3:24 am, I've been writing this non-stop since 12:26. ( -- When I wrote this, that's what time it was.) My hand hurts, so I'll wrap this up. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**KaytehKichiTheSexallicious**

**Ps: I know this was a tad confusing, due to the fact that it wasn't in point of view, and because it was between three guys, there were quite a few questionable sentances. For example, instead of "I gazed deep into his eyes, urging him on as he rubbed my growing desire," there were quite a few "He gazed deep into his eyes, urging him on as he rubbed his growing desire." Sounds a little bit like masturbation to me. :P Bear with me, dear readers, for I am very sorry for any confusion.**


End file.
